On your feet!
by Fallen990
Summary: Just a random look at the emotions Tris may have been going through switching from a peacfull Faction to a violent one. A quick three shot at the three diffferent fights R


_**Hey guys :) so this is just a short Tris POV...not really in the mood to write anything long and drawn out ;) The whole story is in Tris Pov. The names Circled are the people she's about to fight. Hope its not to confusing.**_

_**Enjoy... **_

_**Basically i dont own Divergent and if i did i would'nt share Four 3**_

_**(Peter) =Tris POV**_

She felt weak, beat down and unable to rise again. One thought stood out in her mind

"On your feet"

So painfully she stood to face the next punch. Although the pain was harsh, even more so was the thought of failure. She was losing to Peter! And there was nothing she could do about it.

Defeat began to fill her. No! she would not show defeat, she would go down swinging.

"On your feet"

She lashed out and felt an imapact against something warm and soft. Peter.

A small, sick satisfaction filled her at the thought of causing him even a little pain!

To her annoyance, he hardly reacted to her punch.

Instead, he returned it with a punch to her face. She hit the ground on her back painfully. Oh well she should have expected as much.

"On your feet!"

Everything was starting to go blotchy. She glanced around the room and saw the people watching her. Watching her fail to a pig like Peter. She rose to her feet quickly and tried to brace herself for the next hit.

She was down again. This time she knew there would be no getting up for her.

Peters foot came crashing down on her side and she involuntarily screamed through the haze. Instinct took over and she tried to move away from him. Glancing up she saw Four leaving the training room. For some reason everything was spinning. Why was everything spinning?

Blackness took over

_**(Myra) =Tris POV**_

She'd dreamt of what it would feel like to take someone down with her bare hands. She still remember'd the rush that filled her after punching Peter. Would it feel as good to wound someone she didn't have a problem with? Or would it feel wrong? Like she was slowly becoming like Eric?

All she wanted was the chance to be on top, to be the one who was able to stand alone against someone and win, but she would only feel like a victor if it was someone who could fight back.

Confusion flooded her, what did she want? She knew she didnt want to be like Peter and Eric and not care about anything but causing people pain. Yet she didnt want to be like AL so unwilling to hurt others that he would continually lose and face a factionless life in order to keep the peace. She wanted to be strong, yet to know when strength was needed, not just a violent option. No matter how much she thought about it she couldnt figure it out.

So she stood and waited to see who she would be paired up against. A strange excitment flooded her at the thought of being placed with someone she could actually win against, but she had a feeling Eric would pair her up with someone weak to punish her for yesterday.

And so he did. Her heart sank when she looked at the name next to hers.

Myra. The gentle soul who should never have been a dauntless initiate.

So she waited, watching everyone else with their fights, trying to figure out how to win, without hurting Myra.

There was no other options though, she would have to knock her out. Best bet? Do it quickly like Al did with Will.

Her mind made up she waited for her name to be called and watched as Myra walked out to the middle of the floor.

"on your feet"

She knew she had to move regardless of wether she liked it or not.

The moment her hand connected with Myras face, her heart sank. This was not the way it was supposed to feel. No rush of glory, no excitement only the awfull feeling that she was hurting someone innocent for her own pleasure.

She rushed and ended it as soon as possible. Trying not to feel sick at the sight of the young girl lying unconscious on the floor,she walked back to her place beside Al and refused to watch the rest of the fights.

Never again would she fight someone who couldnt fight back!

_**(Molly) =Tris POV**_

Sadistic happiness filled her. Molly, oh she wasn't as satisfying as beating the hell out of Peter, bu,t Molly would do.

A fierce excitment filled her, THIS was how it was supposed to feel. Energy coursed through her at the thought of smashing Molly' face in.

She bounced on her feet impatiently as the other fighters began their rounds. She knew Four was watching her with an odd look on his face, but for once she didnt care. Her thoughts were on the best way to ruin Molly.

She itched to feel Mollys face collapse underneath her fist! Moral? who cared!She would rain hell on the fat girls body! When she was done, Molly would never dare even look at her again.

Finally, she heard her name called. Walking out towards her apponent she heard Mollys voice taunting her about something. Honestly she didnt care what it was, before Molly could react, she slammed her fist into the girls face.

A strange, burning hapiness filled her at Mollys grunt of pain. You know maybe she's been wrong, Molly seemed more like a pig right now than Peter did. She ducked and dodged the blow that was aimed at her face and kicked in retaliation. From there things just sort of progressed.

She never could remember what all happend, all she knew was she was hit a few times and everytime she felt pain, her fury was rekindled. She just lashed out again and again untill Molly was on the ground, and then she began to kick her in the face, the torso, the ribs anywhere she could cause pain! She knew she was going overboard but she didnt care. Molly, Peter and Drew were going to know she wasn't to be messed with anymore!

And so she continued in a daze untill she felt arms go around her and Fours voice telling her it was enough. She looked without pity as Molly gagged on the blood she was spitting up. Good, maybe the Pig would learn to leave her alone.

She shrugged off fours attempts to get her to leave and went and took her place beside Al and Christine.

This was how it was supposed to feel, a satisfaction burned through her. She, Beatrice the stiff, had won in a dauntless initaition fight to a girl who was able to stand her own. Finally she felt a peace about what she was doing.

She knew she would never beat on a gentle person like Myra ever again, but she wouldnt hesitate to attack pigs like Molly and Peter.

She'd finally found the place where she trully belonged.

On her feet.

_**Ok so yea ...idk just thought to cover the range of emotions she probably went through coming from a peacfull Faction to a violent one.**_

_**I know no matter how hard she tried there would always be that part of her that would never change.**_

_**Anyways ;) Love it? Hate it? Review! As always Construtive critisism appreciated. Oh and i will probably be looking over this tomorrow to make sure everythings ok since its super late and im writing this. So for now heres the rough draft, tomorrow ill perfect 3**_


End file.
